The Last Revenge
by SunghyoJoY
Summary: Sebuah dendam lama yang belum terkuak, dan mungkin akan menjadi dendam yang terakhir/ "Kejutan besar datang, Lee Sooman"/ "Jika saja bukan karena Lee sialan itu, eomma tak mungkin ada di sini saat ini!"/ "Anggap ini hanya angin lalu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun tahu tentang keadaan Sungmin yang seperti itu."/YAOI/ KyuMin story/RnR please/ Chap 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

**The Last Revenge**

**Cast :**

**Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

**Siwon, Kibum**

**Kangin, Sooman, Gain**

**Other**

**.**

**Man Sunghyo**

**.**

**romance, hurt, angst **

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and they belong to God. This Fanfic is mine_Man Sunghyo. And NO COPAS**

**Yaoi-Shounen ai, OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**For : Mature (M)**

**No NC in this chap! Some conflicts are a little tricky to make this fanfic has rated Mature **

**.**

**Hope You like this fanfic and thanks for read**

**.**

**NO BASHING - NO SIDERS**

**PLEASE**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Ilsan, January 1st 1988**

Wanita itu mengerang pilu dalam ruang operasi, tengah meregang nyawa, mempertaruhkan hidup dan matinya demi sebuah nyawa baru. Choi Kibum, panggil saja wanita itu begitu. Bulir-bulir peluh yang mengucur semakin deras di pelipisnya, menandakan betapa banyaknya usaha dan tenaga yang ia keluarkan untuk melahirkan anaknya.

"Terus Nyonya! Terus! Anda pasti bisa. Lakukan lebih keras lagi!" suara suster dan dokter terdengar_memberinya semangat untuk terus berusaha mengeluarkan insan baru dari dalam rahimnya.

Sungguh, anak ini adalah anak yang benar-benar dinanti olehnya. Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya Tuhan mendengar dan menjawab do'a Kibum dengan memberikan anak ini ke dalam rahimnya. Bayangan-bayangan itu terus berputar dalam kepalanya, bagaimana senangnya Choi Siwon_suaminya, ketika mengetahui dirinya tengah hamil. Betapa mertuanya amat bahagia saat itu. Demi apapun, Kibum ingin melakukan yang terbaik. Ia tak ingin mengecewakan semuanya.

Terus berjuang, mengerahkan tenaganya demi sang buah hati dapat melihat dunia.

"Eungh..." lengguhan panjang terdengar lagi. Kibum merasakan sesuatu keluar dari dalam tubuhnya_terasa mengoyak dan merobek daerah kewanitaannya, membuatnya merasa perih.

''Akhirnya! Kepalanya berhasil keluar! Terus nyonya! Berusaha lebih keras lagi!"

Kibum kembali meregang. Terus berusaha mengeluarkan tenaganya lebih kuat. Erangan dan lengguhan kesakitan terus terlontar dari mulutnya, namun ia tak berhenti sampai di situ.

Kepala anak itu berhasil keluar, Kibum merasakan sesutu mengoyak tubuh bagian bawahnya semakin keras, tak lama sebagian tubuh anaknya mulai terlihat.

Kiibum terus berjuang, hingga akhirnya...

Suara tangisan bayi meledak seketika, kini terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Kibum menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mencoba mengontrol nafasnya yang terengah, menandakan telah berakhirnya perjuangan Kibum untuk melahirkan malaikat kecilnya itu.

''Selamat Nyonya! Anda berhasil. Bayi anda bayi laki-laki.'' ujar suster. ''Dia tampan.. juga sangat manis.''

Kibum tersenyum, dan mengangguk lemah. Ia mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat sosok bayi merah yang kini berada di tangan dokter.

''Siwon-ah..aku berhasil! Anak kita_aku berhasil melahirkannya.''

* * *

''Aigoo~lihat cucuku! Dia sangat manis!'' ujar Nyonya Choi_ibu Siwon, ''Dia mirip sekali istrimu.''

Siwon tersenyum. Jemarinya bergerak mengusap lembut pipi putih anak lelakinya. Benar yang dikatakan Nyonya Choi_putranya sangat manis. Mungkin jika dokter tidak mengatakan bayinya lelaki, ia akan mengira bahwa bayi yang ada di pangkuan ibunya itu adalah bayi perempuan.

Wajah itu memang terlampau manis untuk seorang bayi laki-laki, dengan kulit seputih susu, bibirnya yang berbentuk shape M, dan matanya yang terpejam...sungguh membuat ia nampak sangat manis. Namun tetap saja, itu tak mengurangi kebahagiaannya hari ini.

''Eomma, aku akan menemui istriku dulu. Aku titip putraku, ne?''

Ibu Siwon mengangguk, ''Tentu saja! Sana temui istrimu! Dia membutuhkan dirimu saat ini.''

Kaki panjang Siwon melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan, dan matanya mendapati sosok cantik tengah terpejam_terlihat begitu tenang.

''Hei, Nyonya Choi. Terimakasih banyak untuk perjuanganmu hari ini.'' bisik Siwon. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi sang istri perlahan, lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan di sana. ''Aku mencintaimu, Kibum. Terimakasih telah memberikanku seorang putra yang manis.''

**-KyuMin-**

**Ddakk**

Koran itu terhempas begitu saja ke tanah. Terdengar deru nafas berat, tengah terengah.

''Sialan! Bagaimana bisa ini semua terjadi?!''

Lee Sooman, pria yang baru saja mengumpat itu menatap jijik pada onggokan koran yang baru saja dilemparnya.

**'Penerus Choi Company telah lahir'**

Berita itu terpampang jelas di hadapannya, bahkan menjadi headline news hampir di semua koran hari ini.

''Hah~dasar koran-koran murahan! Kenapa mereka membuat headline dengan berita menjijikan macam ini?''

Sooman mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi, dan memijit dahinya pelan_berusaha menenangkan diri. Tak lama pintu berderit, seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

''Anda memanggil saya, tuan?''

''Ya, aku memanggilmu, bodoh!'' geram Sooman. Ia meraih salah satu koran, dan melemparkannya tepat ke wajah pria yang ada di depannya itu. ''Kau bisa melihatnya? Kau bisa membaca berita itu hah?! Bagaimana bisa persalinan putra Choi sialan itu berjalan lancar hah?! Bukankah aku sudah memerintahkanmu untuk menggagalkan persalinan anak sialan itu? Kenapa ini masih bisa terjadi?!''

''Maafkan aku, tuan. Orang-orang yang kupekerjakan tak bisa masuk ke dalam ruang persalinan, bahkan waktu itu rumah sakit dijaga ketat hanya demi proses persalinan istri dari Choi Siwon.''

Sooman mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Kangin, ''Hah~kau pikir aku peduli dengan jawaban bodohmu itu? Aku hanya ingin membuat Siwon sengsara, bukan melihatnya bahagia seperti pada foto koran payah ini!''

Kangin menghela nafasnya dalam, mafia yang satu itu hampir kewalahan menghadapi bossnya. Ya, ia memang diberi tugas untuk menghancurkan Choi company. Sooman yang membayarnya untuk melakukan itu.

Lee Sooman benar-benar membenci akan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Choi company. Perusahaannya itu merupakan rival terbesar dari perusahaan miliknya. Terutama jika Siwon mendapatkan kebahagiaan atau sebuah kesenangan, membuatnya merasa semakin muak pada Siwon. Dan sekarang...dengan lahirnya putra Choi, tentu saja menambah daftar kebahagiaan dari Siwon, dan Sooman benci akan hal itu.

Beberapa waktu lalu ia memerintahkan Kangin untuk membunuh istri Siwon_Kibum saat proses melahirkan. Namun sayangnya, kebahagiaan masih memihak Siwon, hingga membuat semua rencana busuk Sooman tak telaksana sedikitpun.

''Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukan rencana B, tuan.''

''Rencana B?'' Sooman tertawa remeh, ''Apa rencana B darimu hah? Apa itu rencana bodohmu yang lain?''

''Animida, aku yakin ini bukan rencana bodoh. Dan rencana ini akan langsung dilakukan olehku.'' Kangin mengangkat halisnya, ''Kau tak mau mendengar rencanaku, tuan?''

''Ck, aku tak mau peduli apa rencana selanjutnya darimu. Yang jelas aku mau dalam waktu dekat ini juga, membaca berita tentang kehancuran Choi sialan itu. Kau mengerti?''

''Ye, aku mengerti tuan. Sangat mengerti.''

''Dan kuharap kali ini kau benar-benar berhasil, Kim Kangin.'' Sooman menatap Kangin tajam, dan tak lama seringaian tercetak dari bibirnya, ''Atau namamu yang akan tertera di headline sebagai salah satu korban pembunuhan.''

* * *

Mata Kangin mengedar, terus menyidik pada satu sasaran. Ya, bayi yang ada dalam inkubator khusus itu. Dengan pakaian serba hitam, tak lupa masker dan topi untuk menutupi identitasnya, ia akan melakukan rencana yang telah ia susun matang-matang.

Membawa bayi itu pergi, dari sini adalah salah satu rencananya. Bukankah bayi itu adalah kebahagiaan terbesar Siwon saat ini? Ya, tentu saja begitu. Kangin benar-benar yakin, jika dengan rencananya yang satu ini, Siwon akan sangat terpukul karena kehilangan bayinya. Dan itu akan mempermudah Kangin untuk menghancurkan Siwon nantinya.

Suasana mulai sepi, beberapa dokter jaga dan suster mulai keluar satu persatu dari ruangan khusus tesebut. Kangin mengendap masuk, melangkah, terus mendekat ke arah inkubator_tempat bayi itu diletakkan.

Nampak bayi menggemaskan itu tengah tertidur begitu pulas, tak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan keberadaan Kangin di sana.

Menelan salivanya berat, ''Semoga ia tak bangun.'' gumam Kangin pelan.

Tergesa, tangan kekarnya membuka tutup inkubator, lalu membawa bayi itu dalam gendongannya. Jacket hitamnya ia buka, kemudian ia bungkuskan pada seluruh tubuh bayi tersebut.

Dengan cepat, ia berlari meninggalkan rumah sakit. Nafasnya terengah, jantungnya benar-benar berdetak kencang saat ini. Meskipun Kangin seorang mafia handal, tapi demi apapun...ini adalah pertama kalinya ia menculik seorang bayi, dan ini benar-benar membuatnya gugup.

Terus berlari, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di parkiran dengan selamat. Dan...

**Bugh**

Pintu mobil ditutupnya keras. Nafasnya masih tersengal, keringat dingin mengucur deras hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Cepat ia membuka jacket yang semula membungkus tubuh bayi itu.

''Hah...syukurlah kau masih hidup.'' ujarnya ketika ia merasakan masih adanya hembusan nafas dari bayi mungil tersebut.

Keberuntungan benar-benar memihak Kangin saat ini. Ia berhasil selamat, dan bayi itu tak menangis sedikitpun_masih tertidur dalam dekapannya.

''Maaf aku harus memisahkanmu dari keluargamu, karena aku...''

''_aku tak mau mati di tangan Lee Sooman.''

* * *

Kibum sudah sadarkan diri, dan kini wanita cantik itu hanya duduk diam di atas ranjang kamar V-VIP. Matanya menatap penuh binar pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Senyuman terus saja terlukis di bibir merahnya.

Ia bahagia saat ini. Ia benar-benar bahagia karena telah berhasil berjuang demi melahirkan putranya dengan selamat.

**Grep**

Lengan kokoh tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang, dan Kibum merasakan seseorang menempatkan dagunya di atas pundaknya. Kibum tesenyum kecil, benar-benar tahu siapa orang yang kini tengah memeluknya itu.

''Hei, Nyonya Choi. Apa yang kau lakukan saat ini?''

''Hanya menatapi langit luar, Siwonnie. Tak lebih.''

Siwon hanya tesenyum medengar jawaban istrinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum, dan melayangkan ciuman-ciuman kecil pada pipi Kibum.

''Kau tahu, sayang? Putra kita sangat manis. Sama sepertimu.'' Siwon berujar.

''Benarkah? Oh, Ya Tuhan! Aku sungguh tak sabar untuk segera pulih dan menimang bayi kecilku itu.''

**Brakk**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar dibuka keras, membuat kegiatan Siwon dan Kibum terhenti. Secara refleks, mereka mengalihkan mata mereka ke arah pintu. Dan mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di sana dengan wajah panik.

''Eomma? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau telihat cemas seperti itu?'' tanya Siwon pada Nyonya Choi.

Nyonya Choi melangkah mendekat, ia menatap Siwon dan Kibum bergantian. ''S-siwon-ah, Kibum-ah, bagaimana ini?''

''Apanya yang bagaimana, eomeoni?'' Kibum bertanya penasaran.

''Putramu, sayang...putramu dan Siwon hilang. Seseorang..telah membawa bayi itu pergi.''

''N-ne?!''

* * *

Sooman tengah duduk santai di atas sofa panjang di rumahnya. Matanya tak lepas dari berkas-berkas perusahaan yang kini ada di tangannya.

Lee Gain_istri Sooman yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karena sang suami tak mengindahkan keberadaan dirinya.

''Sayang, jangan terus bekerja seperti itu. Istirahatlah sejenak! Kau bisa sakit jika bekerja terlalu keras.''

''Iya, iya. Sebentar lagi, sayang. Berkas ini akan ditangani manajer Kim besok. Jadi aku harus membacanya sampai tuntas sekarang.''

Gain berdecak. Itu adalah jawaban sama yang diberikan suaminya lima menit yang lalu, dan itu sedikit membuatnya kesal.

Setiap hari selalu begini. Sooman selalu saja sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantornya, dan Gain merasa kesepian karena kesibukan Sooman itu. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang masih juga belum memiliki anak, meski sudah berumur. Gain benar-benar merasa seperti janda yang tak bersuami sekarang.

**Ting tong ting tong**

Bel rumah berbunyi, membuat Gain refleks menoleh ke arah pintu. Dengan enggan, wanita itu beranjak, hendak membukakan pintu.

Dan ketika pintu dibuka, betapa tekejutnya Gain, ketika melihat sosok pria di hadapannya berdiri was-was dengan balutan jacket tebal berada dalam dekapannya.

''Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Kangin-ah?''

Tanpa izin dari Gain, Kangin menerobos masuk, dan dengan cepat menutup pintu rumah itu.

''Maaf aku lancang, Nyonya. Aku harus bertemu tuan sekarang juga.'' ucap Kangin. Kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Gain menuju ke arah sofa ruang tamu.

Gain tak keberatan. Kangin bukan orang asing lagi baginya. Ia sudah tahu perihal rencana kerja sama suaminya dengan mafia yang satu itu. Dan Gain tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan suaminya.

''Tuan, aku sudah mengambilnya.'' ucap Kangin.

''Mengambil? Apa maksudmu?''

''Putra Choi Siwon. Ia ada di tanganku sekarang.''

Sooman menghentikan bacaannya, ia menatap Kangin tak percaya. Senyuman puas tersungging dari bibirnya. ''Benarkah? Dimana dia? Aku ingin melihatnya sekarang!''

Kangin membuka gulungan jacket itu, dan tak lama...nampaklah sesosok bayi lucu nan menggemaskan tengah tertidur lelap di dekapan Kangin.

''Ini putra Choi Siwon, tuan.''

Mata Sooman bergerilya, mengamati bayi itu. ''Kau benar-benar menggemaskan.'' ujarnya, ''Sayang sekali kau adalah darah daging dari musuh terbesar perusahaanku.'' menyeringai, kemudian kembali menatap Kangin, ''Kau...bunuh bayi itu sekarang!''

''Y-ye?!''

''Kau tuli hah?! Bunuh bayi itu sekarang! Apapun caranya.''

''Ya Tuhan! Bayi siapa yang kau bawa itu, Kangin?''

Sooman dan Kangin menoleh bersamaan, mendapati Gain tengah berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Matanya tak lepas dari bayi yang digendong oleh Kangin.

''Aigoo~benar-benar menggemaskan.'' Gain membawa bayi itu dalam pangkuannya. Ia menimang bayi tesebut, seolah menimang bayinya sendiri. ''Ia putramu?'' tanya Gain.

''B-bukan, Nyonya.''

''Lalu? Bayi siapa?''

''Berikan kembali bayi itu pada Kangin, sayang! Ia harus segera dibunuh.'' tegas Sooman.

''Ye?! Membunuhnya?!'' Gain menatap Sooman tak percaya, ''Sayang, kau itu gila hah? Bayi tak berdosa seperti ia pun, kau tega membunuhnya?''

''Bukan begitu sayang. Tapi keberadaannya tak boleh diketahui siapapun. Ia harus lenyap.''

''Kalau begitu, aku akan merawatnya.''

Ucapan Gain membuat Sooman dan Kangin tersentak. Bagaimana bisa Gain berkata seperti itu?

Mengurus anak dari seorang Choi Siwon?

Oh...yang benar saja!

''Tak bisa, Lee Gain! Kita harus membunuhnya! Kita tak bisa mengurus anak semacam dia!''

Gain menatap Sooman tajam. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada bayi tersebut, ''Dengar, tuan Lee! Aku mungkin tak peduli dengan usaha licikmu untuk menghancurkan musuh-musih perusahaan. Tapi bayi ini..aku tak akan membiarkan kau menghancurkannya seperti kau menghancurkan orang-orang itu dengan mudah.'' tegas Gain penuh penekanan, ''Dan jika kau berani membunuh bayi ini, maka kau harus melewati mayatku terlebih dulu. Kau mengerti, Tuan Lee?''

Sooman menyerah. Ia tak bisa melawan istrinya. Bukan tak bisa, hanya saja...ia terlalu mencintai Gain, dan ia tak mau membuat wanita itu sedih.

''Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita akan merawatnya sayang.''

Diam-diam, Kangin menghela nafas lega mendengar Sooman akan merawat anak itu. Jujur saja, ia tak akan sanggup jika harus membunuh anak itu.

Tatapan Gain melunak, dan kini ia kembali tersenyum, ''Terimakasih sayang. Kau yang terbaik.'' kemudian Gain kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada bayi yang ada dalam dekapannya itu.

''Karena kau begitu manis dan menggemaskan...aku akan menamaimu, Lee Sungmin.'' Gain mencium lembut pipi bayi itu, ''Lee Sungmin, mulai sekarang aku adalah eommamu. Dan kau adalah anakku. Arrachi?''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Halo semua! saya balik lagi dgn ff baru  
kali ini saya bikin ff YAOI, dan...gimana hasilnya? apa cukup memuaskan?  
Kyu blm dtg di chap pertama, dan mungkin saya akan datangkan dia di chap selanjutnya**

**Jadi...apakah ff ini harus lanjut?**

**Review please ^^**

**SIGN**

**MAN SUNGHYO**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Last Revenge**

**Cast :Kyuhyun, Sungmin**

**Siwon, Kibum**

**Kangin, Sooman, Gain**

**Other**

**.**

**Man Sunghyo**

**.**

**romance, hurt, angst **

**.**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and they belong to God. This Fanfic is mine_Man Sunghyo. And NO COPAS**

**Yaoi-Shounen ai, M-PREG, OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**Rated : Mature (M)**

**A little bit of NC scene on this chap! **

**.**

**Hope You like this fanfic and thanks for read**

**.**

**NO BASHING - NO SIDERS**

**PLEASE n_n**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Seoul, 2013**

Pria manis itu hanya bisa terkapar pasrah, ketika seorang pria lainnya kini tengah berada di atas tubuhnya. Matanya tertutup sebagian dan sesekali kepalanya menengadah begitu sebuah getaran di bagian bawah tubuhnya_analnya_ menyentuh tepat pada titik tersensitifnya berkali-kali, segala aliran darah bertumpu di bawah perutnya dan seolah menari menghantarkan berjuta kenikmatan yang bisa membuatnya lemas tak berdaya. Nafasnya semakin terputus-putus, kegelisahan yang beberapa waktu lalu telah berubah secara perlahan menjadi hamparan rasa keindahan_hasrat yang terlepaskan.

''Mmngh..'' lagi, mulut pria itu mengerang. Ia mencengkram kuat sprai ranjang, hingga menyebabkan hampir seluruh buku tangannya memutih. Giginya mengatup bibir merah miliknya, mencoba menahan lengguhan bentang kenikmatan yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, namun tetap ia tak berhasil melakukannya.

''Panggil namaku..Desahkan namaku lebih keras, Lee Sungmin.''

''Eungh...siapa?'' susah payah, pria yang barusan dipanggil Sungmin itu bertanya. Semua terasa amat sulit, meski barang berucap sepatah katapun.

''Kyuhyun..Cho Kyuhyun..''

''Ungh..Kyu..Cho..Kyuhyun...argh...'' Sungmin menurut. Dengan keras ia melengguhkan nama pria yang kini bergerak semakin cepat di atas tubuhnya. Semua yang diberikan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya melayang, bahkan nyaris gila_saking nikmatnya.

Lagi, dan lagi..

Tubuh Sungmin tergoncang, terhentak begitu keras karena ulah pria itu. Dan tak lama...

''Argh!'' teriakkan kenikmatan mengakhiri segalanya. Sungmin berhasil melepaskan hasratnya. Nafasnya terengah, menandakan betapa lelahnya ia dalam kegiatan kali ini. Dan entah sudah yang ke berapa kali Sungmin mendapatkan ejakulasinya, yang jelas ia merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara, membuatnya menginginkan hal itu lagi dan lagi. Namun sepertinya, tubuhnya bekata lain. Perlahan nafas Sungmin mulai teratur, hingga akhirnya ia telelap tidur.

Dan pria itu...

Ia tersenyum puas, melihat Sungmin yang kepayahan karena dirinya. Seringaian tercetak jelas di bibir merah tebalnya.

''Kau habis, Lee sialan! Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu.''

* * *

Setitik cahaya, mulai masuk melewati celah gorden putih nan tipis itu. Dan Sungmin perlahan mulai membuka matanya, seolah menghalau sesuatu yang sudah berani mengusiknya.

**DEG**

Jantung Sungmin mencelos. Ia merasa sesuatu menumbuk keras tepat di kepalanya, hingga membuatnya merasa begitu terkejut seperti saat ini.

Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin menemukan dirinya tertidur di kamar yang begitu mewah, dan...Oh, baiklah! Kamar di rumahnya juga mewah. Namun kali ini berbeda! Sungmin menemukan dirinya terbaring di atas tempat tidur, yang ia yakini bukan miliknya. Dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah...

Tubuhnya polos.

Ya, ia dalam keadaan telanjang. Tak ada sehelaipun benang yang menutupi tubuhnya, kecuali selimut putih tipis yang kini digenggamnya erat. Sungmin mengamati setiap inci tubuhnya. Semakin tersentak ketika ia menemukan banyak tanda merah, hampir pada seluruh bagian badannya.

**'Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?'** ia memutar otaknya, mencoba mengingat apa yang telah menimpanya semalam.

Club, dansa, tarian liar, ciuman panas, dan...

Seorang pria.

Pria yang tiba-tiba datang padanya, dan menawarkan minuman yang membuatnya begitu tergiur saat pertama melihatnya. Oh, ayolah! Apalagi minuman itu, kalau bukan wine favorite Sungmin. Wine jenis Cabernet Sauvignon tertua yang pernah dibuat Penfolds_Sungmin benar-benar menyukainya. Tanpa ragu, pria manis itu meneguk wine yang disuguhkan padanya. Perlahan, matanya terasa berat, dan...

Ia tak ingat apapun setelah itu. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin menemukan dirinya terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang nan megah ini dengan keadaan tanpa pakaian yang melekat sedikitpun.

Nafas Sungmin memburu. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya tejadi? Ia memperkosa seseorang atau...

Seseorang telah memperkosa dirinya?

Sungmin menelan ludahnya berat. Demi apapun! Ia benar-benar merasa bingung saat ini, bahkan mungkin ia teramat bingung, hingga membuatnya nampak seperti orang linglung.

Pandangannya mengedar, mencari sesuatu di kamar tersebut yang mungkin dapat ia jadikan petunjuk. Dan matanya menangkap sebuah kertas, tepat di atas meja nakas di samping tempat tidur. Di sana, terdapat tulisan tangan seseorang yang Sungmin yakini telah melakukan sesuatu padanya.

Menggerakan tubuhnya, hendak beranjak dari posisinya saat ini, namun...

''Argh!'' tiba-tiba Sungmin memekik. Bokongnya_lebih tepatnya analnya_terasa sakit, sangat perih. Ringisan kecil terdengar, tapi Sungmin terus bergerak, mencoba meraih kertas yang ada di meja nakas itu.

Dan akhirnya, Sungmin mendapatnya, meski susah payah. Perlahan ia membuka lipatan kertas tersebut, dan membacanya.

_Terimakasih atas malam indah kita kemarin._

_Kau sangat hebat, Lee Sungmin, dan aku benar-benar terpuaskan olehmu. _

_Aku harap kita bisa bercinta lain waktu. _

_Cho Kyuhyun_

Tubuh Sungmin yang lemas itu, seketika menegang. Nafasnya terdengar makin terengah, karena sesuatu yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi.

Kedua mata Sungmin seketika mengembun, membuat beberapa bulir liquid bening menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Bibirnya bergetar, terlihat menggigil karena menahan rasa takut.

Dan entah karena apa, tiba-tiba semua bayang-bayang semalam samar-samar melintas di kepalanya.

Ketika sosok itu bergerak di atas tubuhnya. Begitu cepat, begitu liar hingga membuat Sungmin terus mendesah dan terus melengguh meminta lebih. Ia ingat akan hal itu. Dan Sungmin benar-benar merasa muak saat mengingatnya!

''Argh! Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?!'' geramnya kesal. Tetesan air mata yang turun semakin deras, hingga kini tangisan Sungmin berubah menjadi sebuah isakan. ''Aku benar-benar menjijikan! Aku sangat menjijikan!''

Sungmin terisak semakin hebat. Ia memeluk lututnya erat, membuatnya menjadi penopang tubuhnya saat ini.

Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Rasa nyeri dan ngilu pada analnya, semua bayangan itu...telah menjawab semua pertanyaan Sungmin. Ia diperkosa semalam, dan itu dilakukan oleh pria yang menuliskan namanya pada kertas tersebut_Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin benar-benar hampir dibuat tak waras karena pria biadab itu.

''Kau pergi begitu saja setelah menghancurkanku, bajingan! Kau benar-benar bukan seorang manusia!''

* * *

''Sudah pulang, sayang?''

Suara itu terdengar begitu hangat dan lembut di telinga, menyapa Sungmin ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, membalas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang ibu_Lee Gain.

Wanita paruh baya itu ikut tersenyum, dan mendekat perlahan ke arah Sungmin. ''Wajahmu pucat, Sungmin-ah. Apa kau sakit?'' Gain bertanya lagi. Telapak tangannya bergerak, menyusuri wajah Sungmin lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan, ''Aku tidak apa-apa, eomma. Jangan khawatir.''

''Apa kau terlalu lelah hingga membuatmu seperti ini, hmm?''

Iris mata Sungmin menatap sang ibu dalam. Tadi barusan ia berkata apa? Terlalu lelah? Sungmin tersenyum pahit, memikirkan perkataan Gain barusan. **'Aku memang lelah, dan ini karena kegiatan hina pria sialan itu semalam.'**

''Ya, mungkin begitu. Aku...memang kelelahan, eomma.''

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging dari bibir Gain. Ia membelai surai hitam Sungmin lembut, ''Kalau begitu kau makan dulu sekarang. Lalu minum obat dan pergilah istirahat. Mungkin setelahnya kau akan lebih baik.''

Menghela nafasnya dalam. Dan lagi, Sungmin menggeleng, ''Tidak, eomma. Aku tak ada nafsu untuk makan. Lebih baik aku langsung istirahat saja sekarang.'' Sungmin melenggang, melangkah pelan menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga pada rumah megah itu.

Gain hanya terdiam, menatapi punggung putranya yang kini terus menjauh dari pandangannya. Hingga akhirnya, Sungmin kembali berbalik dan memanggilnya.

''Eomma.''

''Ya? Ada apa, sayang?''

''Kelihatannya aku tidak bisa pergi ke kantor hari ini. Tolong sampaikan maafku pada appa.''

Gain mengangguk dan tersenyum, ''Hmm, akan eomma sampaikan pada appa nanti. Jangan lupa minum obat dan beristirahat ya?''

''Ne, terimakasih...eomma.''

**-KyuMin-**

''Sendbill salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Asia, yang mempunyai kualitas yang baik dalam produk permasaran. Dan KH Cooperation juga terbilang handal dalam masalah supervisior. Aku yakin, dengan menggabungkan dua perusahaan tersebut, maka akan menghasilkan sebuah kerja sama yang hebat dan banyak mendapatkan pemasukkan baik pada Sendbill maupun pada perusahaan kami.''

Cho Kyuhyun berbicara begitu lantang. Berdiri dengan pose angkuhnya, namun terlihat berwibawa secara bersamaan. Para petinggi bisnis di sana, nampak begitu memperhatikannya. Mereka memasang telinga tajam-tajam, dan terus menatap sosok itu tanpa berkedip, seakan tak mau kehilangan satupun informasi yang terucap darinya.

Begitu pun Lee Sooman. Perhatian pria paruh baya itu kini hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Pria yang berdiri di sana, terlihat begitu profesional dan begitu ahli dalam hal bisnis berbisnis.

''Jadi bagaimana direktur Lee? Apa anda setuju dengan kerja sama kita kali ini?''

Senyuman tipis terlontar dari bibir Sooman ketika mendengar pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap pria itu penuh keyakinan, ''Dengan senang hati, tuan Cho. Mari kita lakukan proyek ini hingga berhasil!''

''Baiklah! Kita bekerja keras, direktur Lee.'' ujar Kyuhyun. Ia bergegas mengambil sebuah proposal, dan menyerahkannya pada Sooman, ''Di sini, anda bisa tuliskan saham yang akan anda tanamkan di perusahaan kami.''

Sooman mengangguk mantap, lalu mengambil bolpointnya. ''Enam puluh delapan persen sahamku, akan aku tanamkan di perusahaanmu.''

Helaan nafas dan decak tak percaya dari para kolega dan petinggi terdengar begitu jelas memenuhi hampir semua sudut ruangan itu. Apa Lee Sooman gila?! Bagaimana bisa ia mempertaruhkan lebih dari setengah saham yang ia miliki, hanya demi sebuah kerja sama yang masih belum jelas hasilnya?

Namun mereka hanya bungkam. Tak mau mencegah ataupun mengeluarkan suara saat ini. Mereka lebih memilih diam, dan menelan semua pikiran itu untuk diri mereka sendiri. Karena mereka tahu, jika sepatah kata saja tak sesuai keinginan Sooman, maka hidup mereka tak akan pernah tenang.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas melihat tulisan tangan Sooman pada proposal yang ia buat. Ia menyodorkan tangannya, untuk berjabat_sekedar untuk formalitas dalam peresmian kali ini. ''Mari kita lakukan yang terbaik, direktur Lee.''

''Ya, kita lakukan semuanya demi kesuksesan.''

**'Selamat datang di jurang kehancuranmu, Lee Sooman.' **

* * *

Kecipak air yang turun dari shower itu belum juga berhenti sejak setengah jam lalu. Lee Sungmin, ia pun sepertinya belum berniat menghentikan acara mandinya saat ini. Pria manis itu masih diam_berdiri, menikmati guyuran air yang kini membasahi tubuhnya secara lembut.

Sungmin menangkap pantulan dirinya yang tengah telanjang kini terlihat pada cermin. Nampak tubuh putih itu ternoda oleh banyak tanda merah hampir di seluruh bagian. Perut, dada, hingga leher sekalipun tak luput dari bercak merah tersebut.

Tangan Sungmin tergerak, mencoba menggosok salah satu kissmark pada lehernya. Keras_keras sekali ia menggosok, hingga membuat tanda merah itu semakin menyala akibat ulahnya.

**BUGH **

''Argh! Ini benar-benar menjijikan!'' Sungmin menggeram. Ia memukul keras cermin yang ada di hadapannya, menatap penuh rasa muak pada tubuhnya sendiri. ''Pria biadab! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini padaku?'' perlahan matanya berubah sendu, dan menunduk. ''Apa salahku, hingga kau melakukan hal bejad ini padaku?''

Lelehan air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua pipinya, namun tersamarkan oleh guyuran air yang mengucur tak kalah deras. Isakan yang sarat akan amarah dan kesakitan yang mendalam juga ikut teredam. Air itu seolah ingin ikut andil dalam menyembunyikan rasa perih yang dialami Sungmin.

Ini menjijikan! Ini sangat memuakkan! Bagaimana bisa seseorang memperkosanya padahal ia juga seorang pria? Hah~ dunia memang benar-benar sudah gila!

Orang itu benar-benar menghancurkan Sungmin. Ia merasa begitu terpuruk saat ini.

Sungmin kembali mengangkat kepalanya. Dan lagi, menatapi bayangan dirinya pada cermin, ''Hah~ aku bahkan terlihat parah ketimbang seorang gadis yang telah diambil keperawanannya.'' ia tersenyum sinis, mengejek dirinya sendiri.

''Aku..benar-benar menyedihkan.''

* * *

Sooman dan Kyuhyun berjalan beriringan. Mereka berdua nampak akrab setelah rapat yang berlangsung tadi. Membicarakan ini dan itu_mulai dari bisnis, hingga hal-hal pribadi_seakan telah lama saling mengenal.

''Jadi, berapa usiamu saat ini tuan Cho?''

''Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun, direktur Lee. Anda terlalu formal jika memanggilku seperti itu.''

Sooman terkekeh, ''Baiklah. Kyuhyun-ah. Berapa usiamu tahun ini?''

''Dua puluh dua tahun.''

''Dua puluh dua tahun?!'' Sooman nampak tercengang, ''Tuhan! Kau masih sangat muda, dan kau sudah menjadi seorang direktur! Benar-benar, hebat!'' ujarnya. Sooman menepuk pelan pundak Kyuhyun. ''Andai saja kau juga putraku saat ini. Aku pasti sangat bahagia.''

**'Aku tak pernah sudi menjadi anak dari orang sepertimu'**

''Terimakasih, direktur Lee. Tapi anda terlalu berlebihan.'' Kyuhyun berujar, ''Lagipula, bukankah anda punya seorang anak laki-laki? Ia bekerja di Sendbill juga bukan? Tapi kenapa aku tak melihatnya saat rapat tadi?''

''Hmm, ya. Kau benar, aku memang punya seorang putra, dan ia juga bekerja di Sendbill sebagai ketua produksi. Istriku menghubungiku dan mengatakan ia tak bisa datang ke rapat kali ini karena ia merasa tak enak badan.''

**'Ck, anak Lee bedebah itu sangat payah! Hanya bercinta semalam denganku, dia langsung sakit. Benar-benar lemah.'**

''Benarkah seperti itu? Aku harap ia cepat sembuh.''

''Ya, aku harap juga begitu. Ia satu-satunya putra yang kumiliki.'' ucap Sooman, ''Istriku sangat menyayanginya. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan Sungmin terluka begitu saja.''

Kyuhyun menatap Sooman lekat, ''Apa anda juga menyayanginya, direktur Lee?''

''Menurutmu?''

''Tidak.'' jawab Kyuhyun mantap, ia berucap seolah tak ada beban sama sekali.

Sooman tersenyum getir, dan lagi mengalihkan matanya pada Kyuhyun. ''Dulu, aku memang tak pernah menyukai kehadirannya. Tapi sekarang, aku sudah telanjur menyayanginya.''

''Kau benar-benar ayah yang baik, direktur Lee. Beruntung sekali putramu itu.''

''Benarkah?'' Sooman tertawa kecil, ''Kalau begitu aku mengundangmu untuk ke rumahku hari ini.''

''Dalam acara apa kau mengundangku?'' tanya Kyuhyun. Nada suaranya terdengar santai.

''Ehm, mungkin sebagai perayaan kerja sama antara Sendbill dengan KH coorp. Dan juga sebagai bukti bahwa aku memang ayah yang baik.''

**'Terlalu mudah untuk menghancurkan dirimu perlahan, Lee Sooman. Kau benar-benar bodoh!'**

Bibir merah tebal Kyuhyun tersungging, membentuk sebuah lengkungan tipis_tipis sekali, ''Baiklah kalau begitu, dengan senang hati aku menerima undanganmu, direktur Lee.''

* * *

Kim Kangin hanya menatap kosong pada jendela besar di hadapannya, yang kini menampilkan sebuah taman kecil nan indah dan terlihat tertata begitu rapi. Seharusnya itu memberinya sedikit ketenangan, tapi ia tak merasakan hal itu sama sekali.

Ia hanya merasa kosong dan hampa, setelah beberapa waktu lalu ia memutuskan untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai seorang mafia, dan kini menjadi orang kepercayaan Sooman yang hanya berdiam diri di rumah megah itu.

''Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Kangin-ah?''

Refleks, Kangin menoleh mendengar suara memanggil namanya. Terlihat sosok wanita yang begitu ia kenal kini terduduk pula di sampingnya.

''Tak ada yang harus dilakukan sejak aku pensiun, Nyonya. Aku tak punya kegiatan apapun, selain mendengarkan ceritamu dan diam, maka aku tak akan diusir dari rumah ini.''

Gain terkekeh pelan, ''Jadi kau terpaksa, begitu?''

''Ini demi Sungmin, demi anak yang tidak seharusnya berada di sini.'' Kangin menghela nafasnya dalam, dan menunduk, ''Aku takut tuan masih berambisi untuk membunuhnya. Karena itu, aku tak pernah pergi dari sini.''

''Bukankah sudah aku katakan kalau aku yang akan menjaganya, Kim Kangin? Lagi pula suamiku sudah tak peduli lagi tentang hal itu, dan sekarang ia terlihat begitu menyayangi Sungmin.''

''Bukan begitu, Nyonya. Aku hanya merasa begitu berdosa padanya. Aku sudah merenggut semua kebahagiaan Sungmin, dengan memisahkan ia dari keluarganya, dan membunuh ayahnya.'' ucap Kangin, ''Hanya menjaganya saja untuk menebus dosaku, aku pikir itu tak akan pernah cukup.''

''Lalu bagaimana dengan hidupmu? Tak adakah orang yang penting di hidupmu?''

''Orang yang terpenting dalam hidupmu adalah Sungmin, nyonya. Dan aku akan melindunginya sampai kapanpun.''

Gain tersenyum mendengar jawaban Kangin. Ia tak pernah menyangka, sosok Sungmin bagi pria di hadapannya itu begitu berarti. Dan itu sungguh, membuat hatinya lega. Setidaknya banyak orang yang menyayangi putranya saat ini.

''Terimakasih, Kangin. Terimakasih banyak, sudah melindungi Sungmin kami.''

* * *

Sungmin hanya diam, duduk menekuk di atas tempat tidur _king size _nya saat ini. Matanya nampak begitu sendu, kini hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

Ia merasa begitu lelah.

Lelah dengan semua yang terjadi malam kemarin. Lelah setelah ia berusaha menghilangkan kissmark yang ditinggalkan pria itu di sekujur tubuhnya. Hei, Sungmin sudah berdiri di bawah guyuran shower selama satu jam, dan tetap saja bercak merah itu tak hilang.

Dan piyama yang ia kenakan kini, jutru begitu mengekpos beberapa tanda yang kelihatan merah menyala pada lehernya_itu terjadi karena ia menggosoknya terlalu keras. Tapi Sungmin nampak tak peduli lagi dengan semua itu. Ia merasa tubuhnya lemas sekali, bahkan hampir tak bertenaga, meski sekedar untuk menangisi lagi kejadian buruk yang sudah menimpanya.

Pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba berderit, dan tak lama terbuka. Menampilkan sosok wanita yang kini melangkah pelan masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin.

''Hei, sayang. Kau sedang apa? Kenapa terus melamun seperti itu hmm?''

Perlahan Sungmin menoleh, membuat Gain berjengit ketika melihat keadaan Sungmin yang begitu mengenaskan. Matanya sendu, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Banyak sekali bercak merah di lehernya. Belum lagi, Sungmin yang kini hanya bungkam, tak berucap sepatah kata pun.

''Oh, Ya Tuhan! Kau kenapa, Sungmin? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?'' wanita paruh baya itu mengusap hampir seluruh permukaan wajah Sungmin. Begitu khawatir akan keadaan putranya itu. ''Katakan! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu, sayang?!''

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Terdengar begitu berat, sarat akan kelelahan yang mendalam. Ia menunduk, tak mau melihat sang ibu yang kini begitu mencemaskan dirinya.

''Eomma...'' Sungmin memanggil ibunya lirih.

''Ya? Ada apa? Katakan pada eomma, kau kenapa Lee Sungmin?!''

''Maafkan aku.''

''Untuk apa? Kenapa kau meminta maaf, sayang?!'' tanya Gain setengah berteriak. Matanya mulai berair, terlihat beberapa tetesnya jatuh dari sudut matanya.

''Aku diperkosa, eomma.''

''_Aku diperkosa oleh seorang pria.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Sebelumnya, saya benar2 berterimakasih atas respon teman2 pada ff ini  
saya tdk menyangka, ff ini mendapat sambutan yg hangat dibanding ff2 sebeluMnya, dan jujur itu memberikan saya banyak motivasi, jadi terimakasih bnyk pada teman2 yg sudah memberi review pada chap kemarin :)**

**Dan maaf, kalau saya lama membawa lanjutan dari ff ini, saya sibuk dgn ujian akhir2 ini, jadi maaf membuat semua lama menunggu..**

**Dan untk review di chap kemarin saya blm bisa menjawabnya, saya juga bener2 mnta maaf akan hal itu.. minggu ini saya sibuk hingga tdk punya waktu untuk hal itu, jadi maaf...dan Saya mungkin akan meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk membalas review teman2 melalui PM atau di chap selanjutnya**

**Dan bagaimana mengenai ff nya? saya berharap ini tdk mengecewakan  
Dan bila ada yg ingin memberi saya kritik atau saran, silahkan...saya akan menerima dhn senang hati  
Asal tdk untuk BASH dan hinaan!**

**Terimakasih untuk semuanya**

**Saya masih menantikan Review dari teman2 semua**

**SIGN**

**MAN SUNGHYO**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Last Revenge**

**Disclaimer : KyuMin have each other and they belong to God. This Fanfic is mine_Man Sunghyo. And NO COPAS**

**Yaoi-Shounen ai, M-PREG, OOC. typo(s), abal-abal, gaje, aneh, alur kecepetan, dll**

**.**

**Rated : Mature (M)**

**.**

**Hope You like this fanfic and thanks for read**

**.**

**NO BASHING - NO SIDERS**

**PLEASE **

**CHAPTER 3**

Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan yang terlihat begitu kokoh. Harus diakui, bahwa bangunan itu agak diragukan jika mesti disebut rumah. Arsitekturnya teramat megah, dengan desain khas western. Batu marmer kualitas terbaik nampak menghiasi hampir di seluruh permukaan dindingnya. Hanya beberapa bagian yang tidak tertutupi marmer, dipoles dengan cat putih, membuat rumah megah itu terlihat begitu menawan.

''Selamat datang di rumahku, Kyuhyun. Aku harap kau bisa menikmati kunjungan ini.''

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengar sambutan kecil dari Sooman, ''Ya, aku harap juga begitu.''

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil, bersamaan dengan membungkuknya para pelayan menyambut kedatangan tuan besar mereka pulang.

''Anda sudah pulang, Tuan?'' ujar salah satu dari pelayan-pelayan tersebut, yang diyakini sebagai kepala pelayan di sana.

''Ya, begitulah. Hari ini aku membawa salah satu tamu kemari.'' Sooman menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lembut, ''Namanya Cho Kyuhyun.''

Pelayan tersebut tersenyum, lalu membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun. ''Selamat datang di Lee mansion, tuan Cho Kyuhyun.''

''Ya, terimakasih. Paman.'' balas Kyuhyun singkat.

Sooman mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti Kyuhyun dan kepala pelayan tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali membuka percakapan, ''Dimana istriku? Aku tak melihat Gain di luar tadi?''

''Nyonya sedang berada di kamar tuan muda. Mereka mungkin sedang mengobrol.'' jawab sang pelayan.

''Lalu Sungmin? Keadaannya bagaimana?''

''Saya belum tahu, Nyonya belum keluar dari kamar tuan muda sejak satu jam lalu.''

''Benarkah?'' Sooman mengangkat halisnya kemudian tertawa kecil, ''Ah jja, istriku memang tipikal orang yang terlalu khawatir akan putranya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa waktu jika sudah bersama dengan Sungmin.''

Baru saja Sooman berujar tentang istrinya, tapi kini indera pendengarannya berhasil menangkap suara Gain yang tengah berteriak.

''Siapa yang melakukannya, Lee Sungmin?! Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?''

Langkah mereka seketika terhenti, dan Sooman menoleh bingung pada sang pelayan. ''Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Gain berteriak sekeras itu?''

Sang pelayang menggeleng pelan, tanda ia tak juga tak mengerti, mengapa majikannya melakukan hal itu.

**'Kejutan besar datang, Lee Sooman!' **Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati. Ekspresi terkejut Sooman membuatnya tak sabar untuk menantikan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

''Kyuhyun-ah.'' Sooman memanggil Kyuhyun, membuat pria menoleh perlahan dan menyahutnya.

''Ya?''

''Sepertinya aku harus melihat keadaan putraku lebih dulu. Kau tak keberatan jika harus menunggu di ruang tamu?''

Menyungging senyum tipis, dan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan gelengan kecil, ''Tidak usah, direktur Lee. Aku pamit pulang saja, mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lain waktu. Lagipula, anda pasti khawatir akan keadaan putra anda, bukan?''

Sooman mendesah pelan, ''Baiklah, kau memang pemuda yang baik, Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf aku tak bisa memenuhi ucapanku di kantor barusan.''

''Ya, aku mengerti direktur Lee. Semoga putra anda baik-baik saja.''

''Terimakasih, Kyuhyun.''

**'Terimakasih pula karena kau telah membuat semua ini berjalan begitu mudah.'**

* * *

''Sekali lagi eomma bertanya, Sungmin! Siapa pria yang telah memperkosamu?!'' untuk kesekian kalinya, Gain menggoncang tubuh Sungmin, dan kali ini lebih cepat.

Sedang pria manis itu terus terdiam, tak berniat sedikit pun membuka mulutnya, meski hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan dari sang ibu.

''Kumohon, Lee Sungmin...jangan diam saja! Katakanlah sesuatu pada eomma.'' suara Gain melemah, ia hampir menyerah karena lelah. Tiga puluh menit sudah ia menangis, meraung, meminta Sungmin untuk menjelaskan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

Gain benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sungmin. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin adalah putra satu-satunya yang ia miliki, dan kini...putranya itu mengatakan bahwa ia telah diperkosan?!

Oh, Tuhan! Sungguh, hati Gain benar-benar sakit. Ibu mana yang tidak terpukul dengan setelah tahu keadaan putranya begitu mengenaskan macam ini?

''Lee Sungmin jawab eomma, sayang. Eomma mohon..''

Sungmin menahan nafasnya, mencoba untuk tak menangis saat ini. Bukannya ia bermaksud menghiraukan Gain yang terus memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan suara, tapi ia tak sanggup jika harus mengatakan siapa yang telah menghancurkannya hingga seperti ini.

Mengingat akan hal itu saja, sudah membuat Sungmin merasa benar-benar muak. Dan jangan buat ia untuk kembali mengingat pria yang melakukan hal bejad itu padanya! Sungmin tak mau mengingatnya saat ini,

Pintu berderit pelan, diiringi dengan masuknya seorang pria paruh baya ke dalam kamar tersebut.

''Sayang, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin? Apakah ia_'' Sooman sontak menghentikan ucapannya. Kedua maniknya nampak membulat penuh ketika melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. ''Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!'' ia memekik, tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat ini.

Istrinya nampak terisak hebat di lantai, sedangkan putranya_Lee Sungmin hanya duduk dalam diam, menatap kosong ke depan, seakan tak terusik sedikitpun dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

''Ada apa ini? Kenapa kalian seperti ini?'' Sooman kembali mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia melangkah, mendekat ke arah tempat tidur _King size_ itu. Mendaratkan tangannya di atas kepala Sungmin, lalu menggerakannya pelan di sana, ''Kau kenapa, nak? Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?''

''...'' Sungmin masih jua bungkam, mulutnya tertutup begitu rapat, seakan tidak mempedulikan apa yang tengah diucapkan ayahnya.

Tak mendapat sahutan dari Sungmin, pria itu mengalihkan tatapan pada Gain, seakan meminta penjelasan dari istrinya, ''Sebenarnya Sungmin kenapa, sayang? Ia terus diam sejak tadi aku datang. Dan kenapa kau menangis?''

Gain menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tenang lewat tarikan nafas itu. Jemarinya bergerak pelan, menghapus bulir air mata yang nampak mengering pada kedua pipinya. Ia beranjak dari posisinya, ''Aku akan menceritakannya padamu, sayang. Tapi tak di sini.'' ujarnya sendu.

Sooman menatap Gain dalam, ia benar-benar dilanda kebingungan dengan yang apa terjadi pada Sungmin juga istrinya. Namun ia tak bisa menolak. Enggan, ia mengangguk lalu berdiri, ''Baiklah, kita bicarakan di luar. Aku akan menunggumu.'' lagi, pria paruh baya itu memandang Sungmin, ''Appa harap kau tidak apa-apa, Sungmin. Semoga kau lekas sembuh.''

Sungmin masih tak bergeming, membuat Sooman hanya bisa mendesahkan nafas berat, kemudian melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Gain menatapi kepergian suaminya, lalu mengalihkan kedua matanya pada Sungmin, ''Eomma menunggu jawabanmu, sayang. Jangan pendam semua ini sendirian.''

**BUGH**

Pintu itu sedikit dibanting, membuatnya menimbulkan suara debuman yang cukup keras.

Dan setelah memastikan ia benar-benar sendirian, Sungmin tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya untuk tak menangis saat ini. Liquid yang ditahannya beberapa waktu lalu kini meluncur, melewati pipi putihnya.

''Maaf, maafkan aku..'' gumaman pelan tertoreh, begitu lirih, bahkan nyaris seperti berbisik.

Sungmin terlihat begitu lemah, terlihat amat sangat rapuh karena semua ini. Ia merasa tak pantas untuk hidup lagi sekarang. Ia merasa telah menjadi sebuah barang rongsokkan yang tak mungkin bisa diperbaiki dan hanya akan menjadi sampah yang sewaktu-waktu membusuk.

''Aku orang yang kotor...aku sangat sangat kotor..''

**-KyuMin-**

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan, memasuki sebuah bangunan, dimana warna putih begitu mendominasi bangunan itu. Banyak hal yang Kyuhyun tangkap, baik dengan indera pendengaran maupun indera pengelihatannya di sana.

Terlihat seorang pasien yang tengah memberontak_terus meronta ketika dokter hendak membawanya pergi. Ada pasien yang tertawa dan menangis tak jelas. Dan beberapa dari mereka ada pula yang menatap tak suka saat Kyuhyun melewati koridor di sana. Kyuhyun terus melangkah, ia terlihat tak peduli dengan keadaan, toh itu memang hal yang wajar yang terlihat di sana. Ya, wajar memang jika ia melihat hal-hal itu saat ini. Ia sedang berada di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa di Seoul. Dan kini, ia bermaksud mengunjungi seseorang di rumah sakit tersebut.

Sedikit berderit, ketika Kyuhyun membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ia menyungging sebuah senyum saat melihat sosok yang tengah duduk diam di atas ranjang. Senyuman yang tidak biasa, tak seperti senyuman licik yang selalu ia torehkan. Senyuman itu...terlihat begitu tulus.

''Hai, eomma. Aku datang. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?''

''...'' orang yang dipanggil Kyuhyun 'eomma' itu tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam, tak sedikitpun punya maksudan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

Lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu mendekat pada sisi ranjang wanita tersebut. Dibelainya punggung tangan wanitu itu dengan lembut. ''Kelihatannya kau sehat. Aku merindukanmu, eomeoni.'' Kyuhyun berujar pelan, tangannya bergerak, kini beralih mengusap pipi tirus eomma-nya itu. Kedua matanya terus menatap sosok di hadapannya, begitu lekat hingga dapat dirasakan sorot mata yang biasa menatap sinis itu kini memancarkan kasih sayang yang begitu dalam.

Wajah cantik wanita paruh baya itu terlihat begitu pucat, hanya diam tanpa ekspresi apapun. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, bungkam, tak pernah mengeluarkan sepatah katapun semenjak keberadaannya di sana.

Kyuhyun meringis, hatinya sangat sakit melihat keadaan orang terkasihnya itu. ''Jika saja bukan karena Lee sialan itu, eomma tak mungkin ada di sini saat ini.'' suaranya terdengar bergetar karena menahan amarah.

Kembali menatap eommanya, dan kini ia meremas pelan jemari wanita yang kini berada di genggamannya, seakan meminta wanita itu untuk menyahut dan memberinya kekuatan.

''Aku sudah menemukannya, eomma..orang yang membuat kita seperti ini, aku berhasil menemukannya.'' rahangnya seketika terasa mengeras. Entah karena apa, ia merasakan darahnya bergejolak, dan emosinya tersulut hanya dengan mengingat pria bernama Lee Sooman itu.

**'Orang itu benar-benar membawa petaka.' **makinya dalam hati.

Jemari sang eomma diremas semakin keras olehnya, namun tetap wanita itu diam dan tak merespon Kyuhyun sama sekali.

''Ini tak akan lama lagi, eomma. Aku janji. Sebentar lagi, kita yang akan melihatnya menderita. Lee sialan itu juga harus merasakan kepahitan yang ia torehkan pada keluarga kita.'' Kyuhyun menggeram tertahan. ''Aku akan membuatnya menggali lubang kematiannya sendiri, dan semua yang berhubungan dengannya tak akan kubiarkan bahagia termasuk putranya...''

''_Lee Sungmin.''

**'Aku tak akan melepaskan kalian begitu saja.'**

* * *

''Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, sayang?''

Gain terdiam menunduk. Jemari lentiknya memutar, mengelilingi bagian sisi cangkir teh di tangannya. Gurat kebingungan nampak jelas pada raut wajah wanita paruh baya itu saat ini. Mau darimana ia memulai penjelasan itu pada suaminya?

''Sayang?'' Sooman kembali memanggil istrinya lembut, membuat Gain refleks menoleh secara perlahan.

''Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi berjanjilah untuk tak emosi dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin.''

Sooman mengernyit, sedikit tak paham dengan ucapan Gain. Namun ia hanya bisa mengangguk, memberikan jawaban pada sang istri.

Gain menarik nafasnya dalam, bersiap memulai cerita, ''Kemarin malam, sesuatu telah terjadi pada putra kita sayang.''

''Sesuatu? Apa itu?''

''Sungmin...Sungmin kita, ia...''

''_ia diperkosa.''

**DEG**

Sooman tersentak. Tubuhnya menegang seketika saat mendengar pernyataan Gain. Barusan istrinya mengatakan apa? Sungmin...diperkosa?!

''Hah, yang benar saja!'' Sooman berdecih, telapak tangannya terbang, menepis udara kosong, seolah menyanggah apa yang tengah terjadi. ''Kau bilang Sungmin diperkosa? Itu hal yang mustahil! Bukankah ia seorang laki-laki? Bagaimana bisa seseorang memperkosa dirinya?''

Gain menunduk, menelan saliva sebanyak ia bisa menelannya. Liquid itu kembali menggenangi kelopak matanya, membuat pandangannya buram. ''Aku juga tak ingin mempercayai hal itu, tapi Sungmin yang mengatakannya padaku...''

''_ Ia telah diperkosa oleh seorang pria.'' ucapnya pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti berbisik.

Sooman menatap istrinya lekat, tak lama ia tertawa. Tawa...yang terdengar pahit, begitu tak terima. ''Kau hanya bergurau, bukan Lee Gain? Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Sungmin diperlakukan seperti itu! Sungmin tak akan mungkin diperkosa dan dilecehkan seperti itu! Ia adalah putra dari direktur Sendbill, semua orang tahu akan hal itu! Bagaimana bisa ia dianggap begitu rendahan?!'' ia meledak. Suara itu bergetar, sarat akan amarah yang mendalam.

Isakan terdengar, Gain akhirnya menangis dalam diam. Kepalanya sesekali menggeleng, seakan mengatakan, 'aku juga tak mau ini terjadi' , namun lidahnya teramat kelu. Bibirnya terasa berat dan kaku meski untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Melihat respon sang istri, emosi Sooman semakin naik. Ia meraih bahu Gain dan mengguncangnya kuat. ''Katakan padaku! Siapa orang itu?! Siapa yang memperkosa Sungmin?! Katakan padaku sekarang juga!'' Sooman setengah berteriak.

Tangisan Gain semakin tergugu, gelengan kepalanya semakin cepat, dan ia masih bungkam.

Sooman mendengus, ''Baik, kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya aku akan tanyakan hal ini langsung pada anak itu.'' katanya, sambil melangkah meninggalkan Gain.

Dan derap langkah yang menjauh itu, menyadarkan Gain dari tangisnya yang dalam. Dengan tergesa ia beranjak, lalu berlari hendak menyusul suaminya.

''Sayang! Tunggu! Kumohon...jangan dulu mengusik Sungmin..ia masih membutuhkan waktu untuk menenangkan diri.'' pinta Gain, berusaha meraih-raih lengan Sooman.

Namun apa yang terjadi? Pria paruh baya itu tak menghiraukan permintaan Gain. Ia menepis tangan istrinya kasar. Masih dengan emosi yang memuncak ia terus berjalan melewati beberapa ruangan di rumah megah tersebut, hingga...

Suara hentakkan pintu jati kokoh yang didorong begitu kuat, terdengar bagaikan guntur yang membuat Sungmin terpelonjak kaget. Sontak pria manis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu, dan mendapati sosok sang ayah yang kini menatap tajam, seolah meminta penjelasan darinya. Membuat Sungmin tersadar, bahwa ayahnya...telah tahu akan hal yang menimpanya saat ini.

Gusar, Sooman melangkah lalu berteriak, ''Katakan, Lee Sungmin! Katakan siapa yang telah memperkosa dan membuat dirimu seperti ini?!''

Sungmin tak bergeming. Tak sedikitpun iris hitam nan kelam itu menatap Sooman. Ia hanya menunduk dalam sambil memeluk lututnya begitu erat.

''Jangan hanya diam seperti itu, Sungmin! Apa sulitnya mengatakan sebuah nama hah?!'' geram Sooman. Ia benar-benar tak terima dengan semuanya. Sooman menekankan tangannya pada pipi Sungmin, membuat pria itu mau tak mau menatapnya. ''Katakan sekarang, atau kau akan menyesal!''

Sungmin tetap bungkam. Kepalanya berkali-kali menggeleng, meminta sang ayah untuk tak memaksanya menjawab. Tangisnya kembali pecah, dan terisak seketika.

''Hentikan, sayang...hentikan! Jangan paksa Sungmin mengatakannya sekarang..beri ia waktu..'' Gain, wanita itu terus saja mencengkram dan meremas lengan suaminya untuk tak emosi.

''Diam Lee Gain! Aku hanya memintanya untuk bicara, apa itu sulit hah?!'' gertak Sooman. Ia melepas kasar tangannya pada pipi Sungmin. Kemudian membuka paksa piyama yang dikenakan Sungmin, yang tentu saja membuatnya memberontak tak mau.

Namun Sungmin kalah. Energinya yang begitu lemah, membuatnya tak bisa menang ketika satu demi satu benang penutup tubuh atasnya robek. Bahkan kancing-kancing bajunya sudah berlompatan, entah kemana.

Sooman tersenyum sinis, berdecak, ''Cih! Bahkan pria itu dengan seenak jidatnya memberikan begitu banyak kissmark pada tubuhmu. Dan kau hanya diam saja, Lee Sungmin?!''

Sungmin mengatup bibirnya rapat, mencoba menahan isakan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar begitu jelas. Tangannya cepat meraih selimut, lalu melingkarkannya menutupi dadanya yang polos dari tatapan jijik sang ayah.

''Hah, kau bahkan lebih menyedihkan dari seorang gadis yang telah diperkosa. '' cibir Sooman, ''Aku menyesal sempat menganggapmu sebagai anakku.''

Sungmin terhenyak. Hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa ayahnya berkata seperti itu?

''Lee Sooman! Apa yang kau katakan?!'' Gain berucap tak terima.

''Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan!'' tegas Sooman penuh penekanan. ''Baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa jika ia masih juga tak mau mengatakan siapa pria bajingan yang sudah memperkosa dirinya. Tapi aku akan menganggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi.''

''A-apa maksudmu?''

''Anggap ini hanya angin lalu, dan jangan biarkan siapapun tahu tentang keadaan Sungmin yang seperti itu. Jangan pernah kembali mengungkit atau membicarakan tentang peristiwa menjijikan ini. Kau mengerti, Sungmin?''

''Kenapa harus seperti itu?''

''Kau ingin image perusahaan hancur hanya karena putra dari direktur Sendbill dijadikan gigolo oleh seseorang hah?!'' sergah Sooman.

Gain terdiam, tak tahu harus membalas ucapan suaminya dengan apa lagi. Sebenarnya wanita itu tak bisa terima jika harus menganggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi, karena ia tahu...luka yang tertoreh pada Sungmin juga bukan luka yang kecil. Tapi ucapan suaminya seakan mutlak dan tak bisa ia tentang saat ini. Sooman benar-benar pria dingin tanpa hati yang dengan kuasa berkehendak menentukan nasib seseorang.

''Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya.''

Gain dan Sooman menoleh, mendapati Sungmin yang kini mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, begitu pelan

''Aku akan melakukan hal itu, eomma, appa. Aku...akan menganggap semua ini tak pernah terjadi dan hidup sebagai mana mestinya.''

''S-sungmin-ah..'' Gain menatap putranya tak percaya.

Sooman berdecih, namun ia tersenyum puas mendengar pernyataan Sungmin. ''Ya, tentu kau harus melakukannya. Jika kau masih bersikukuh untuk tak memberitahu siapa orang sialan itu, kau memang harus melupakannya. Besok kembali bekerja dan bersikaplah wajar seperti biasa.''

Sungmin menghirup nafas dalam. Jujur, hatinya sedikit tak terima dengan apa yang diminta Sooman. Tapi, ia merasa itu cukup adil karena ia tak perlu mengungkit tentang pria dan masalah memuakkan itu.

''Ah, ya! Satu lagi.'' Sooman kembali bersuara. ''Jika kau berubah pikiran, dan berniat mengatakan itu padaku, aku akan mendengarkan.'' ekor matanya melirik Gain yang menatapnya tajam, ''Bagaimanapun aku sudah menganggapmu putraku, jadi aku tak mungkin diam saja jika sudah tahu pemerkosa itu bukan?''

''Uhm, aku mengerti, appa.'' ujar Sungmin lemah.

Sooman mengangguk, dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Sungmin.

Setelah Sooman benar-benar pergi dari ruangan tersebut, Gain langsung memeluk tubuh Sungmin cepat. Ia kembali tergugu, menangisi nasib putranya yang malang. ''Maafkan eomma, sayang..maafkan eomma bodoh yang tak bisa melindungimu. Maafkan eomma..''

Sungmin mendesah, dan menggeleng. ''Tidak, eomma. Ini bukan salah eomma.''

**'Semua ini gara-gara pria biadab bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu.'**

Gain melepas pelukannya, dan menatap Sungmin dalam. Jemarinya menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, ''Kau harus kuat, sayang. Eomma selalu berdiri dan menjaga di sisimu.''

Senyuman tipis tersungging. Sungmin mengangguk, dan ikut membalas genggaman sang ibu. ''Terimakasih, eomma. Terimakasih banyak. Tapi...bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu pada eomma?''

''Ya? Apa sayang?''

Pikiran Sungmin melayang, mengingat pernyataan Sooman barusan. **'Bagaimana pun aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai putraku.'** sebenarnya, apa maksud perkataan itu?

Walau memang Sooman bersikap begitu dingin dan tak pernah menghiraukannya dari semenjak ia kecil. Bahkan sekarang, hanya sesekali ia begitu perhatian padanya. Sooman tak pernah mau peduli dengan apa yang menimpa Sungmin. Namun hari ini...sekalipun Sooman membentaknya, Sungmin sedikit merasa lega. Karena bagaimanapun, pria itu mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

Sungmin kembali mengalihkan matanya pada Gain. Wanita paruh baya itu sudah cukup lelah dengan kejadian kali ini, dan mungkin jika Sungmin bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak, akan menambah kelelahan yang menderanya. Perlahan, kepala Sungmin menggeleng sambil berucap, ''Tidak jadi, eomma. Aku tak jadi bertanya padamu.''

Gain tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengusap cairan bening di sudut matanya. ''Baiklah jika begitu.'' ia berdiri, dan melayangkan kecupan hangat pada dahi putranya. ''Lanjutkan kembali istirahatmu, supaya kau pulih cepat untuk bekerja hari esok. Aku menyayangimu, Sungmin.''

''Aku juga menyayangimu, eomma.''

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Aduh, maaf, keliatannya ff ini molor bgt ya? mianhae, karena entah kenapa mood saya untuk menulis akhir2 ini serasa hilang, entah kemana, jadi maaf buat yg udh menunggu lanjutan dari ff ini maaf sekali**

**Dan gimana ff nya? semakin gaje? ga nyambung? atau apa? maaf, blm bisa kasih KyuMin Momment di chap ini.. karena saya merasa ini masih belum saatnya, hihihixD**

**Makasih banyak atas review teman2 semua, saya ga nyangka kalo ff ini bakal dapet sambutan sehangat itu, dan itu membuat saya benar2 semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini**

**Special thanks :**

**For review on Chap 1 :**

**KyuMin Child Clouds, HeeKitty, najika bunny, KyuMinKyuMin, ayachi casey , Maximumelf , ChoKyunnie , Lee Sanghyun , , sitara1083 , Jo-Sitta Kim , cho ririn, ButtCouple137, sitapumpkinelf , cho hyo woon, skittlescinth, Elf hana sujuCouple. Iam E.L.F and JOYer , dJOYers, tripler lee, Kyurin Minnie, reva kyuminelf, Zahra Amelia, coffeewie137 , Princess Pumkins ELF, Rilianda Abelira, Lee Azizah Cho, bebek, Guest , Tika, adekyumin joyer, sary nayola, Cho Na Na , evilbunny, Guest, ZaAra eviLKyu, Guest, Chikyumin , sissy**

**For review Chap 2 :**

**najika bunny , runashine88, ChoKyunnie , KyuMinKyuMin, Rilianda Abelira, Princess Pumkins ELF, bebek, elfkyulover , dJOYers , tripler lee , Maximumelf , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , KyuMin Child Clouds, sitapumpkinelf, Choi Yuan , Zahra Amelia, Cho Na Na, WonnnieBias, reva kyuminelf , SPREAD JOY137 , coffeewie137, Vulnie , Iam E.L.F and JOYer, Guest, Guest, ZaAra eviLKyu, sungnhye sang, kyumin saranghae, Guest, vivi sungminie, Elf hana sujuCouple , Laras, sitara1083, .1, Phia89, sissy, sary nayola , Milky Andromeda, Ardilla KyuMin, QQ KyuminShipper, ayachi casey, potterfans2010, winecouple**

**Ada yg blm kesebut? maaf saya blm bisa bales review temen2 satu2, abisnya jari saya sakit dari tadi ngetik mulu..dan juga maaf saya baru bisa bales di chap sini, sekali lg makasih bnyk yaa**

**Dan semoga chap ini tdk mengecewakan, saya harap ff ini masih mendapat sambutan hangat spt kemarin2, ya meski agak molor, hihihi**

**Continue or End?**  
**Riview Please ^^**

**SIGN**

**MAN SUNGHYO**


End file.
